Common hook and loop fastener straps have been used for decades on many items such as footwear, watches, bags, military equipment, and medical devices. These common straps may hold gear or items on or against the user, or secure items onto other objects. These straps consist of a single strap, hook and loop, and a receiver ring in which to insert the single strap, pull to tighten the device, and then fasten it using the hook and loop fastener. For clarity, the end of the straps that are inserted into the receiver rings will be referred to as “tongues”.
The design of common hook and loop fastener strap pulls one side of the item (i.e. sides of footwear) toward the opposite side. This creates a high tension area and rigid area of the strap, potential uncomfortable pressure points for the user, and further limits ergonomics and comfort when tension is increased. In addition, the mechanics of the common fastener strap design are limited in creating tension, and can fail when under high tension.
Therefore, a need exists in the field for a novel strap enclosure for users to create higher tension and disperse that tension more evenly.